Our Love Eclipses the Blood
by TwilightDisney556
Summary: Twilight in Jasper's POV
1. Preface

Preface

I stared into his blood red eyes and my mind shut down. I reverted back to a different time, a time where life was as inconsequential as the weather. When it was time to live, you lived. When it was time to die, you died. It was a morbid truth that I had accepted in my earlier, less civil days.

Those blood red eyes I was staring into were sinister, merciless, and sadistic. The face was blurred and I was convinced I was staring into the eyes of my creator. Fury coursed through my veins and I attacked. Maria was a good fighter, but I was better, smarter, and stronger than when she last saw me. I threw her against the wall and then…and then Alice jumped on her back. Except, it wasn't _her _back. It was his. James. It was as if she had awoken me from a dream. Alice had once again, inadvertently brought me out of my hell. Her presence reminded me that though I was a killer, it's been a long time since I was a murderer. I wasn't going to kill James out of convenience; I was killing him out of love. Out of the love I was already beginning to feel for Edward's mate, for Bella, whom we found dying at James's hand.

Emmett took over, tearing up James' final pieces. Alice fetched a tank of gas from god knows where, and I fished the lighter out of my pocket. It was only then that I noticed the blood. It was a miracle hadn't noticed it before, the scent saturated every breath I took. I turned around and saw the pulsing, deep red blood pooling on the floor. My shoulders tensed and my breathing became ragged. My entire line of vision was consumed by the blood. I wanted it. I needed it. I craved it, and dammit it was mine!

Emmett gripped my arms and shoved a gas tank under my nose. Gasoline, a scent strong enough to bring me out of my haze, if only for a second. I remembered that the blood belonged to my Bella, and she was dying. I held my breath, closed my eyes and let my brother lead me out the door. I could only hope that everything turned out alright in there, and not just for Edward's sake but for Bella's. For my sister.


	2. Just Like Any Other Day

"Alright Jazz, it's time to get ready for school."

I groaned and pulled her closer to me, preventing her from moving even an inch. "No, Alice. It's five in the morning, we have plenty of time and I don't even want to think about hell-I mean high school."

My bride rolled her eyes at me. "We've been together for decades, surely you know by now I take over an hour to get ready."

"Yes, but you don't need to, it's just school. You always look beautiful." I flashed her a smile, and though she giggled I knew I wasn't going to win.

"Jasper, you and I both know if I donned a hefty bag and immersed myself in some sort of goo you would still tell me I looked beautiful."

"With all of that goo? I don't know…" Alice playfully slapped my arm. "Of course I would." I pecked her on the lips and then she bent down to kiss a particular scar on my chest right above my heart. This scar was one I earned in my early years for disobeying _her. _

Alice wormed her way out of my grasp and I let her go, heaving myself up to get ready for the day. Unlike my wife, my routine is fairly quick. Just a change of clothes and a comb of the hair and I'm ready to go. Thank goodness our venom kept us clean. With its preserving qualities, our hair remains lustrous, our teeth stay strong and white, and we never perspire.

As soon as I was ready, I was down the stairs ready to see who else wanted to be up and about at this ungodly hour.

The front door opened and Esme walked in with a pot full of sunflowers that I was sure she grew herself. Though one might think it an interesting dichotomy for someone to come from the still dark outside world with sunflowers in their hands, it wasn't. In fact, seeing my adoptive mother gardening late at night or in the early hours of the morning or late at night wasn't a rarity in the slightest. Time ceases to mean much to our kind in the long run, we live in an existence where only the change of lighting informs us when a day has passed. We don't feel fatigue, and thus each year that passes is just a part of the endless night we live in. However, I knew that wasn't the only reason Esme works in her garden at night though. Carlisle likes to take all the night shifts he can, since he knows he is more alert than any of his co-workers on their best day. This is how she passes her time until he returns home.

Speak of the devil. Esme flashed a brilliant grin as she set down her flowers and leaped out of the front door to greet her husband. I walked over to the flowers and picked them up, thinking to myself just how meant for each other my adoptive parents really were. Ever since Carlisle discovered that he could indeed battle his thirst he dedicated his "life" to saving the lives of others. How ironic that his wife would choose a hobby that also improves the quality of life, though it is the life of plants. Our family was definitely unique; not just in its vampiric nature, but in its sets of perfectly matched star-crossed lovers. That is, except for one. Edward.

"Jasper? What are you doing with Esme's flowers?" I turned around and saw Carlisle walking toward me with his arm around Esme.

"I'm just looking at them. They look lovely Esme."

She beamed at me and I smiled at her in return, glad to know I could make the woman who helped me out so much over the years feel good by a simple compliment.

"Thank you. I'm giving them to Mrs. Smith to apologize for not going to her garden party. I think her daughter goes to your school, her name is Whitney." I nodded in acknowledgement. It was hard not to know someone in this small town. Even the new girl that was supposed to show up that day, Isabella Swan, was someone everyone felt that they knew, simply because she was talked about so much. Hell, after hearing all those rumors _I _felt as if I knew her, without even meeting her yet. Boy, was I wrong.

"I hope she likes them." Esme was looking dejectedly at the flowers, and after feeling all of her guilt I understood why. She felt guilty because she wasn't able to go to this garden party, or any garden party for that matter. To not socialize was an unfortunate yet necessary part of our existence lest we wanted to risk exposure.

Carlisle and I would've commented, but Emmett beat us to the punch. "Of course she'll love them mom!" He barged in the house and gave her a loud kiss on the cheek, which only made everyone chuckle. Emmett had a very large family in his human life, and because of that was more outwardly affectionate than any of us. It was just the way that he was, and it always helped to maintain our close-knit family. He gave Carlisle a firm handshake, clapped me on the back, and then sauntered over to Rosalie and kissed her on the lips.

"Shouldn't you two have gotten everything out of the way hours ago?" I asked them.

"You can't put a time limit on this!" Rosalie commented before she kissed Emmett full on the lips, which led to their lust surging over to me. I had to send a wave of tranquility over them before I became too….uncomfortable.

"Killjoy." Emmet murmured. I only shrugged.

"Edward, make a decision already! You're future is out of whack!" My wife exclaimed from upstairs.

"Alice, I promise, whatever is messing with your visions, it's not me! I don't have any vital decisions to make!" She sighed and I heard her steps retreating from Edward's room.

Alice rushed down the stairs, stunning as ever, and jogged over to me while mumbling something about uncooperative grouchy vampires. I chuckled at her, grabbed her hand, and followed Emmett and Rosalie to the Volvo after quickly saying goodbye to Esme and Carlisle. Edward followed soon after, and we were off toward what should have been just like any other day.


End file.
